


Just one Night

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: BDSM, Donnie bottom, Donnie's a sneaky little shit, Just one night of fun, Kinks, Leatherhead drugged, Leatherhead loved Donnie, Leo top, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, S&M, Toy Play, blue dildo, do you hear the sex, fun as fuck, gay as fuck, prostate simulation, toy prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Donnie is leaving for Flordia with Leatherhead, his boyfriend of just over a year. He can't leave just yet, not without the thing he has wanted since he was really little... Leo.Leo is gagged, "kidnapped", and Donnie wants to bottom. Did I mention the blue dildo shoved in Don's ass?Just a hot one-shot I couldn't not write. Enjoy!





	Just one Night

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. 
> 
> I own nothing but the dildo... unfortunately.

He couldn’t see.

The blindfold made it impossible.

He couldn’t move.

The rope held him where he knelt on the floor, his arms behind his shell.

He couldn’t speak.

The ballgag that had been shoved into his mouth made anything more than mumbling impossible.

He wanted to call out, but he kept silent. He had no idea where he was. He knew he was still in the lair because of the smell of Splinter’s incense that filled the entire house to mask the smell of the sewer. He could feel padding under his knees, making him think he was in the dojo, but the mats could have been moving into any room in the house. He didn’t know who had chained him in this position, but part of him thought he was Raph to prove a point.

That’s it, Raph.

Raph knocked him out and chained him up to prove a point. That had to be it. The ballgag was just part of the humiliation. “Raph, I figured it out, let me go.” He said though the ballgag made it nothing more than babble. “Raph!” he demanded, hoping it sounded more like a word. “Guess again, Leo.” He heard Donnie’s voice respond.

He froze.

Donnie? No, it wasn’t Donnie. It couldn’t be, Donnie wouldn’t do this to him. “Leo, stop thinking so much. Just relax.” it was definitely his genius brother.

Leo heard him step forward and the ballgag was removed. Leo popped his jaw, relieved to have been rid of the uncomfortable gag. “Donnie, what the hell?” Leo asked, he had been here for hours and had yet to get an answer to why. “Sorry, Leo, I wanted to do this quickly and quietly. But I thought it rude to do anything while you were unconscious.” Donnie said, and Leo felt him sit in front of him.

“What do you mean?” Leo asked he had a bad feeling. “I have wanted to be with you since we were, like, ten. I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you, but I didn’t want to freak you out.” Donnie suddenly felt guilty for tying up his brother and crush of many years. “Donnie, let me out. I won’t leave, but you have to let me out.” Leo demanded, and Donnie shook his head, despite Leo being blindfolded. “I can’t, I want to do this. Just once, before I leave.” Leo froze.   
  
“What do you mean leave?” Leo knew nothing of him going anywhere. “Leatherhead asked me to go with him to Florida. I leave next month, we may come back we may not. He said he just wants to get out of the cold for a few months, not that I blame him for his injuries.” Donnie and his boyfriend have been going steady for a year now. What made Donnie act like this now.

“I didn’t know you were leaving.” Leo felt a little betrayed. “I haven’t told anyone yet. I am going to tomorrow at dinner. Tonight, I want it to just be us. No Leatherhead, no Usagi, no family, and no Florida. Not now. I just want you tonight.” Leo felt hands on his chest. “Donnie, untie me.”

“Leo, I can’t. I like you like this. And you would stop worrying so much you would enjoy it too.” Donnie said as he slowly moved his hands further down on Leo’s chest, brushing his slit.

“Donnie, please, just let me out,” Leo begged uselessly. “When we are finished,” Donnie said calmly. “I don't want to be tied up.” Leo heard the whine in his own voice. “Relax,” Donnie said again, he moved his hands down to massage the muscular thighs, pushing deeply into the muscle, relaxing the tension there. Leo moaned.

“I want to enjoy this, but I want you to enjoy it too. I’ll untie you if you give me your word that you won’t fight me.” Donnie said and pulled gently on the ballgag around his neck. Leo nodded. “Okay, please don’t leave. I won’t be able to deal with it if you leave-” Leo cut him off. “I won’t leave, Donnie, this is obviously important to you.” Leo felt wrong for going behind Leatherhead’s back, but Donnie was in obvious need of this.

“Thanks,” Donnie muttered as he untied the ropes and took off the blindfold, he helped Leo to stand. Leo stretched out the cramp in his shoulder, his gaze never left Donnie’s face. “Come on,” Donnie took Leo’s hand and guided him to the bed, Donnie lay down, and Leo lay next to him.

“I’ve done it with Leatherhead, he was my first, so you don’t have to worry about that,” Donnie said, his hand gently working to his own slit. Leo took the busy hand and held it tight. “If you want to do this, you can’t take away my job.” Leo smiled when Donnie relaxed. “Is the door locked?” Leo asked, and Donnie nodded. “Is Leatherhead occupied for the night?” Leo did not want to get caught. Donnie nodded again, “He is bedridden tonight, I may have given him a little something for his pain.” Donnie didn’t look at Leo. “You drugged Leatherhead?” Leo was shocked when Donnie nodded.

“I want you, without any interruptions. He won’t be awake until like noon tomorrow.” Donnie knew how to keep someone down. Leo lowered his hand, gently brushing Donnie’s slit. “This is your fantasy, you wanna top or bottom first?” Leo asked, and he felt Donnie shiver at his words. “Bottom,” Don gasped when Leo slid his finger inside to rub his hidden head. “You had me tied up, but you wanted to bottom?” Leo asked and worked the member out of hiding. “I let you out for a reason.”

“Lube?” Leo asked, and Donnie gasped out “nightstand” before he released his member. Leo rolled over and got the tube from the drawer, under it, he saw a snapshot of Donnie. This must be Leatherhead’s side of the bed. In the photo, Donnie was red in the face, and he was sprawled out on the bed beneath the camera. Leatherhead took a picture of Donnie when they were having sex... Leo felt sick for doing this.

It was forgotten when he heard Donnie moan impatiently.

He rolled over to see Donnie staring at him while teasing the tip of his dripping cock. “Where you staring at my ass?” Leo asked, and Donnie shook his head, though a smile covers his face. “Your tail,” Donnie corrected, and Leo realized he had dropped his tail. When had he done that?

“I like it, your is longer than mine,” Donnie said, his mouth agape. “You like it?” Leo asked, and he got between Donnie’s legs, pulling at his smaller tail. He gasped loudly and his back arched, as much as it can with a shell.

Leo lubed one of his fingers and prepared to stretch his brother, but Donnie had thought ahead. Leo saw a blue dildo pushed into Donnie’s hole. “You take the fun out of everything.” Leo teased, and Donnie giggled breathlessly. “I wanted this to go well, but fast. I didn’t think you would cooperate.” He said and rotated his hips, silently begging for contact. Leo grabbed the toy and pulled it out, leaving just the head inside. “If I can’t prep you with my hands then I’m preparing you with the toy,” Leo said and pushed it back in. Donnie moaned when the toy skillfully hit his prostate.

“No, Leo, I need you now. Take me now, please.” Donnie gasped out between strikes to his pleasure spot. “No, you tied me up. You brought me in here. And you drugged your boyfriend to do it. You deserve to be made to wait.” Leo said and pushed the toy to Don’s prostate, but didn’t let up, keeping a constant pressure there. Donnie squirmed. “Punish me,” Donnie begged, and Leo felt himself getting hard. Usagi never ever begged like this. Leo loved it.

Leo rubbed the end of the toy up and down, stroking the gland but not relieving the pressure. You deserve it, to be punished, after all, you did.” Leo couldn’t help but played his part. He had no idea Donnie was so into this, but he found he was really into it too.

“Take me, Leo. Hard and fast and rough. I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.” Donnie called out, and Leo pushed the toy in harder. “Leo!” Donnie screamed, and Leo put a hand over his mouth. “Quiet, or I’ll stop.” he threatened, and Donnie was immediately silent, other than the groans as his prostate was simulated.

“Now, I am going to pull the toy out, and I want you on your knees, okay?” Leo waited for Donnie to nod. Leo pulled out the toy, and it dropped to the bed. Donnie was immediately on his knees with his ass pushed up against Leo’s hips. “You want it, Donnie?” Leo asked, his voice low.

“Yes! Yes, Leo, I want it! Please take me!” Donnie whispered loudly, he knew if he were too loud Leo would stop. Leo dropped down hard and leaking. “How bad do you want it?”

“I need it so bad.” Donnie gasped and rolled his backside, feeling Leo’s wood pointing at him.

“What do you need, Don?” Leo asked and spread the cheeks and pushed his head to the hole.

“You! Shell, I need you inside of me!” Donnie pushed back against the head at his ass.

“Push back, impale yourself on my cock.” Leo husked and Donnie groaned, pushing back and taking Leo all the way in one slow motion. Leo cried, low and loud in his chest. A chur ripped through Donnie as he rolled his hips, getting the friction he wanted so badly.

Leo couldn’t handle it anymore. He grabbed Donnie’s hips and took control. Hard and fast he thrust into his brother, loving the churs he received in response. “Donnie... ugh... Donnie... fuck...” Leo gasped and moaned, his climax climbing closer.

“Leo, I wanna cum. Let me come.” Donnie gasped, and Leo grabbed his dick, keeping a tight fist on the base. “No, don’t you dare cum yet. I wanna cum together.” Leo growled, and Donnie whimpered.

Leo thrust harder, faster, he saw stars as the tip of his cock hit Donnie’s sweet spot with each thrust in. “Donnie, I’m gonna cum,” Leo said, his voice deep in pleasure. His hand loosened and became a blur over his brother’s cock, bringing him over the edge. Leo felt the hot wetness around him tighten and he came into the offered hole.

Both were shaking as they pulled away from each other and flopped onto the bed.

“Are you mad at me?” Donnie asked, and Leo pulled him closer, cuddling him to his side. “Why the hell would I be mad at you right now?” He asked Donnie, buried his face in Leo’s side. “What I did.”

Leo hugged him tight and lay a gentle kiss on top of his head. “No, Donnie, I am not mad at all. But next time, just tell Leatherhead you're horny. Your kinky ass can’t hide forever.” Donnie smiled and was soon drifting off to sleep. 


End file.
